


Chowder Knew

by Sassoffrass



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Chowder Knew, Coming Out, Gen, M/M, Tumblr response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassoffrass/pseuds/Sassoffrass
Summary: Response to a tumblr post. Response to 3.11 update.  Chowder wasn't at the brunch reveal because he lives across the hall from Bitty, and let's be honest, he's heard waaaay to much of Jack and Bitty's relationship.





	

Because I saw [this and couldn't help myself](http://omgericzimmermann.tumblr.com/post/151124978358/katiewont-porcupine-girl-so-wait-chowder-was) **.** This update was everything I needed and more.  This is my first Check Please! fic so critques are always welcome!

 

\-----

 

If Chowder was going to be completely honest with himself, the reason he was awake had nothing to do with the continuous thunder that had been rumbling on and off for the last three hours. Nothing. At. All.

 

Snuggling a little farther into his comforter he tried to once again doze off. Just as he closed his eyes for the 16th time that night he started to hear something that was decidingly _not_ thunder. Bitty's voice was muffled through the wall, but the walls of the Haus were thin enough he could almost hear exactly what was being said.

 

Chowder scrunched his face slightly. _Again?_ Chowder knew only a few hours before Bitty had been on the phone, but it was five in the morning, and did this have anything to do with why Bitty had been acting odd all day? He didn't even come down and try and re-do the pie he had dropped.

 

All week, well, the last few weeks, Bitty had been acting odd. Withdrawn, tired looking, and it hadn't taken much effort to block his shots the last few times Bitty tried to score on Chowder in practice.

 

Phone calls at five in the morning were rarely ever a good thing. Chowder had gotten a call at 5 in the morning last year to inform him his great-grandma had passed away. _Oh no!_ Chowder hoped everything was alright with Bitty's family.

 

Chowder strained his ears slightly to see if he could tell the tone of the conversation.

 

_Oh. Oh no._

_Not Again._

Chowder loved Bitty. Bitty made the best pies Chowder had every tasted. Bitty was probably one of the nicest guys Chowder had ever met.

 

Chowder could not listen to another round of Skype sex between Bitty and Jack. He couldn't not even if it was Jack _Zimmermann_. Usual it was fairly one-sided what Chowder heard accidently at least twice a week. Sometimes it was just conversations, or Bitty butchering French, but sometimes it was more and oh my god Chowder could not listen to Jack _Zimmermann_ get it on with Bittle over Skype.

 

Chowder almost dropped his phone twice while frantically texting "bitty don’t you usually use headphones to Skype w jack??? should i leave some in the hallway for you???”

 

The muffled voices abruptly stopped and stared up again. Chowder could hear some frantic whispers before a knock sounded at his door.

 

Chowder quickly grabbed his headphones from his desk and opened his door, "Hey Bitty, here!" He thrusted his hand towards….Jack Zimmerann.

 

"You are not Bitty."

 

"Nope. Come with me," with pausing for confirmation Jack walked into Bitty's room where Chowder could see Bitty on the bed hugging his knees.

 

Cautiously Chowder followed, Jack shutting the door behind him as he entered. "You okay Bitty?" Chowder asked.

 

Bitty rubbed his eyes before asking, "How much have you heard Jack and I talk about?"

 

Chowder shrugged, "Not anything too specific, the walls are pretty thin, so mostly just you guys' voices," he flushed, "and some other stuff."

 

Bitty was turning an interesting shade of pink, while Jack turned pink and then paled abruptly. "You've heard …. us…. ummm….," Bitty croaked slightly.

 

Chowder shook his head frantically, "Only sometimes! I always put my headphones in if I do!".  

 

"Why haven't you said anything?" Jacked asked and he finally sat down next to Bitty and took his hand.

 

Chowder squirmed awkwardly, "Well Bitty haven't said anything, and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Shitty said coming out is a sacred thing and not to be rushed when I asked him earlier if you were out Bitty, so I didn't want to ask anything."

 

Jack let out a breath, "Bitty and I are dating. We're going to tell the team at brunch tomorrow," he smiled at Bitty, "just the Haus team, and Lardo and Shitty. No one else can know yet."  

 

Chowder grinned, "I'm glad that you decided to trust me with this moment," he squinted at them, "Can I be excused from brunch? It's only just stopped thundering and I haven't slept yet."

 

Bitty snorted as he stood up, "Yes you can be excused,"

 

"Thanks Bitty!" Chowder bounced towards Bitty before wrapping him in a spine breaking hug, "You're the best!" Chowder paused for a moment before quickly giving Jack a hug as well, which was slightly awkward as Jack was still sitting. "Night!"

 

Chowder was still grinning slightly as he closed his eyes for the 17th time that night, he could still hear muffled voices, but the thunder had stopped. Finally, he could sleep.


End file.
